


Kształty

by drumla



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Major Character Injury, Not Really Character Death, hurt!Arthur
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drumla/pseuds/drumla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur nigdy nie przestanie zaskakiwać Eamesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kształty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/gifts), [Donnie_Engelvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/gifts).



> Kocham ten pairing od dawna, ale dopiero teraz postanowiłam coś sklecić i wrzucić tutaj.  
> To tylko głupi drabble, ale i tak dedykuję go wspaniałej ekipie tłumaczącej.   
> Enjoy! :)

Po długich poszukiwaniach znalazł go na tarasie, przed budynkiem.  
Arthur leżał na plecach, na soczyście zielonej trawie i mętnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w niebo. Poły jego idealnie skrojonej marynarki były rozchylone, a koszula przesiąknęła krwią.  
Eames westchnął. Odbezpieczył pistolet i przyklęknął obok przyjaciela. Dwie rany postrzałowe. Nie było szans, aby Point Man przeżył.  
\- Ta chmura… - wykrztusił Arthur, nawet nie spojrzawszy na niego – wygląda…jak jaszczurka. Pieprzona jaszczurka, Eames.  
Fałszerz uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odgarnął kosmyk z jego bladego czoła.  
\- Skarbie, a ja myślałem, że brak ci wyobraźni – rzucił wesoło, przyłożył pistolet do skroni Arthura i pociągnął za spust.


End file.
